


Doing Things Together

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [25]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put the last three prompts together because why not =] Plus they're all about doing things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I had the first lines down when my husband said something about body-paint and it escalated VERY quickly. Still all SFW here, I guess. Artistic near-nudity doesn’t really call for rating, does it? >.>;

 

Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

 

 

 

“That’s ridiculous and I’m not doing it.” Steve declared, his expression flat and his shoulders squared. Tony didn’t seem too impressed by that declaration. He was sitting, arms crossed comfortably and his eyes closed as the make-up artist drew the outlines of his Ironman mask on his face.   
  
“Yes you are. Hey, even Bruce agreed to participate.” Tony muttered under his breath, and Steve glanced around.   
  
“Dr. Banner?” he asked, “I don’t see him here…”   
  
“He’s down in the photoshoot room. They’re taking all sorts of test-photos now. Look, it’s only a couple of pictures. Even Widow’s in on this.” Tony tried to reason with him, and Steve closed his eyes momentarily.   
  
“Widow used to be a performer, Tony. And you’re your company’s front-man…”  
  
“You had your share of performances, Cap-” Tony said, placing a hand on the makeup artist’s hand to halt her painting efforts. “Besides, you’ll still be wearing underwear, so it’s not completely nude, and you’ll be covered in paint so it’s all decent artwork. You appreciate art, right?” Tony gestured for the artist to resume her work. He was mostly painted already, only his face and torso were left to be worked on. His bright red speedos were the only clothing item he had on. Steve watched him for another moment, then shook his head.  
  
“The things you’ll say to get me to do what you want me to do.” Steve said, his tone resigned. “Where’s the underwear you wanted me to wear for this?” He asked, ignoring the victorious smile that rose to Tony’s face and following the direction Tony pointed to. He found the bright blue speedos resting on the counter and sighed.   
  
-  
  
As Steve suspected, Banner was clad in purple boxers rather than a pair of speedos. The man was painted green all over every other exposed portion of skin, but he still had his glasses on. He seemed nervous enough to be down to his boxers. The rest of the team-members were proudly presenting their nearly naked selves for the camera to capture in tight and tiny swimsuits.   
  
“Where’s the rich-boy?” Clint asked when Steve walked into the studio. Steve took a moment to take in the looks of him. He had black speedos, his legs and half of his torso were painted black, while two vertical purple stripes framed his chest and abdomen. His arms were color-free, as was his face. He did have his sunglasses on, though, and his bow in hand. He gave a faint smile and Steve blinked. “Pretty neat, huh?” he said, to explain himself, and Steve nodded his head.  
  
“Yeah, it really looks like your uniform.” Steve agreed, before remembering Clint’s question. “And Tony’s still having his torso colored. He smudged some of the lines and the artist almost lost her patience with him, so I uh…” he glanced down to fiddle with the leather loops of his shield.   
  
“Alright, fair enough.” Clint answered and gestured at the cameraman. “Doesn’t matter how you got him to sit still, Cap, so long as you did.” he said, “now let them take your picture.”   
  
Steve turned to the cameraman and took a measured breath. He was painted blue for the most part, aside for the star on his chest, the red and white stripes down his abdomen, the arm-length red representation of his gloves and the boots’ shade of red covering his feet up to the knee. The artist had even painted the mask on his face.   
  
A few moments later, Tony walked into the studio and looked around at his team. A smile of approval flashed over his face. “Well, let’s get this show on the road before we get assembled.”   
  
-  
  
The photoshoot had taken longer than expected. By the time the cameraman declared he was done, the day had already dwindled to an end. Steve immediately pulled himself together and announced he’ll be in his quarters, getting cleaned up, and that they should all do the same, so they could have dinner before the day was out. He could hear a collective inhale in the room as he turned to leave. No one breathed until he was out of the door and out of earshot, which with Steve took a bit longer than most people.   
  
“Stark, you are a fiend.” Clint accused with a grin before he departed as well. Banner fixed his glasses on his nose and left without another word, and Natasha followed him, glancing at Tony with a lopsided smirk. Tony took a moment to appreciate her attire. Unlike the men in the group, she was wearing a one-piece black swimsuit with the trademark Black Widow symbol on her stomach. The rest of her was painted black with delicate lines to represent her weapons. The shock of red curls waved as she exited the room before Tony could ask himself how the intricate lines that adorned her body remained so accurate after all the shuffling around they’ve been doing all day.   
  
In the shower-room, Steve turned to get the water running and slid out of the underwear he’d been wearing, and it wasn’t until he walked out the shower twenty minutes later that he realized what had earned the silent response he’d gotten when he left. He huffed a slightly annoyed sound, even though a small embarrassed smile decorated his face, and he left the shower-room, not even bothering to collect the underwear from the floor.  
  
Off to one side on the underwear’s backside, there were five streaks of bright red paint, where Tony had grabbed Steve’s ass at one point during the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DONE OMFG!! /cough/ I mean. Here. Have a moment. (Written way before IM3 so... Sorry for inaccuracies)

Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

 

“Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?” 

“Can I tell you something?” the tone of voice is careful, hesitant, and Steve turns to look down at Tony. The armor is bent in various places, stained with enemy blood and plaster, but Steve is simply thankful that it’s still operational, allowing the faceplate to go up and expose the man’s face so he would know Tony’s alive. Tony’s eyes are closed and his expression is sealed. The armor’s helmet is settled over Steve’s lap as the two wait for extraction.

“Of course.” Steve hears himself say as he reaches to gingerly stroke sweat and blood away from Tony’s eyes. 

“I used to hate this part-” there’s a groan of pain as Tony tries to move. “waiting for extraction, I mean.” he ceases all motion and just rests back, letting his eyes open to look at Steve. “Jarvis can’t really help me out of this armor when I’m miles away from the removal-modules…” he explains, folding his elbow to make a small gesture to convey his meaning. Steve nods his head in understanding, and just as he’s about to say something, Tony continues. “Can’t say it’s a walk in the park now, but… It’s not as bad as it used to be.” 

“Oh? What’s different?” Steve asks.

“I’m not alone.” Tony answers like he’d prepared the answer in advance, and Steve’s gaze turns contemplative. When the super-soldier remains silent for what Tony deems is far too long, he talks on. “Hey.” and Steve’s eyes meet his. Those beautiful blues, all his, looking worried but happy at the same time. “Kiss me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh GOD it’s over. I’m done. I can’t believe I’m done. But seriously this has been by far the most difficult prompt, mainly because I refused to skip it like I did with day 24. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I do hope it doesn’t really suck. As stated by rating, prepare for pointless and delicious sex. Enjoy.

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

 

 

Steve was hot. Tony had established that notion on the very first time he’d laid eyes on a picture of the guy in his ridiculous outfit from the 40s. He’d been very happy for the opportunity to taunt him about it when he’d first met him. It’d obviously been the wrong course of action, because it’d made befriending the guy a difficult task. However, they did become friends, and then, much more than that. They’d been a couple for several years, and were married for a little over two years. Tony had learned all the ways in which Steve was hot. 

When Steve was completely naked, well, that was a given. Every part of him just begged to be touched and caressed. But there were other occasions. Little made Tony crave him more than when the guy was in a suit - be it a three-parts tuxedo or his Captain America suit, it all looked smashing on him. The more ordinary occasions, such as at the pool or on the beach, when Steve would wear his cute Captain America swimming trunks or, when they were in Malibu, his skin-tight Iron-man speedos. 

Now, however, Tony was finding a new look on Steve that took his breath away. Steve had been the one to bring it up, surprisingly enough. He’d done some research on the internet, and he’d thought Tony would like the change - he knew Tony so well. Steve brought it up, asked Tony if he could trust him - of course he could - and a couple of days later, dragged Tony to the bedroom and presented the items they’d need for the activity. It really wasn’t that difficult to apply, and the online tutorials had been very clear.

It took some maneuvering, given their height-differences, but Tony had managed to create the simple pattern as presented in the tutorial (he’d memorized it just in case), and Steve had taken accurate measurements when he got the black rope, so everything fit snugly, just tight enough to be felt - maybe even tight enough to leave marks - but not enough to cause actual harm. Steve’s breathing was even, but his eyes were half-mast and he seemed to appreciate the feeling of rope on his skin.

“How does it feel?” Tony asked, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. The black lines zigzagged and crisscrossed over Steve’s front, such a contrast to his lighter complexion. Tony had to bite his lower lip in pure admiration. Steve mirrored the gesture, making Tony wonder if it was intentional or subconscious - either way it was adorable. He reached over and ran his finger along the lines that ran down Steve’s chest, following the pattern into the angle it took at a junction point, then down the main thread again. Steve took a shuddering breath.

“Tight.” Steve answered shortly, letting his hands hang at his sides for lack of anything worth doing with them. Tony had told him he’d let him know when he could touch back. “Feels like I’m fully dressed, and still completely exposed.” he articulated, and Tony held his breath for a moment to steady himself. It was true. So true. Steve was so very exposed like this, and so tempting it wasn’t even funny. To be fair, Tony himself had been down to his briefs the whole time, but it just wasn’t the same, and then Steve reached a hand to tug at the elastic-band of Tony’s briefs. “Would be nicer if you take this off, too.” Steve requested gently. 

“I will, in a bit.” Tony promised. He knew it would be a downwards spiral as soon as the last barrier was to be removed, so he preferred to postpone it for now, to prolong the game as much as he could without letting the tension boil over. All that while, Tony’s fingers never stopped their trail along the defining lines, until they reached the second knot from Steve’s cock. He hooked his finger there and pulled Steve closer. It was amazing how this pattern worked, making Steve take a step forward to avoid losing his balance. He placed both hands on Tony’s shoulders for added effect, and Tony grinned as he felt Steve’s hard-on poking his abdomen and noted his slight gasp at the contact. At least he knew this rope-business was as much of a turn on for Steve as it was for him. 

“Don’t drag it out too long…” Steve said quietly, accepting Tony’s answer and leaning down to tease the shell of his ear. Tony’s eyes closed momentarily as he enjoyed the contact. He then reached up and slid the tips of his fingers over Steve’s nipples, marveling at the soft sound that left Steve at the sensation. 

“I’ll get right to it, Steve…” Tony whispered back, kissing Steve’s visible collarbone and nudging the line that went next to Steve’s throat with the tip of his nose. “The minute you get in position.”

And it was beautiful, absolutely scorching hot, how Steve took the command like the soldier-boy Tony always remembered he was, and moved a few steps towards the bed. Tony had let him go without a fight - it allowed for a marvelous rear view. Unlike the front, the back was fairly simple, horizontal lines crossed by a single vertical line that ran from Steve’s nape to his ass, disappearing alluringly between the perfect cheeks there. 

Steve had no shame when it came to bed activities with Tony. It was something he’d left in Tony’s workshop years ago. No one could hold onto something petty like shame when their partner was as carefree and easygoing as Tony was. He climbed onto the bed, knees at an easy distance from one another. He glanced over his shoulder at Tony, smiling at the intense stare he got and turned to face the front again. Very slowly, he leaned forward to rest on his elbows, studying how the ropes slid over his body to accommodate the movement. It felt incredible, making tension curl in the pit of his stomach. He’d insisted to have the rope frame his erection along with his balls, and when he leaned over he knew he’d made the right call as the frame pressed down on him exquisitely. He could tell this position was doing  _something_  for Tony, as well, because he soon had a hand cupping his ass, and then fingers trailing the twin-lines that ran down between his ass-cheeks. 

A short rustling sound made Steve glance down between his legs, just in time to see Tony ridding himself of his underwear. The next moment, a warm presence appeared instead of those taunting fingers, and Steve closed his eyes. Tony was so hard already, and so hot… “Tony…” Steve heard himself utter in a quiet request. There was a still moment, and then Steve felt fingers again, prying the twin lines apart and the heat of Tony’s cock returned, pressing flat against the sensitive flesh. Another soft sound left Steve, this time resembling nothing more than a sigh.

Tony couldn’t have had much more restraint left in him, and Steve wanted something to happen, to ease the tension or bring it to a breaking point, the slow pace was killing him. That was why it was such a relief to hear Tony squeezing lotion onto his hand from a nearby bottle they’d prepared for the occasion. There were some slick sounds when Tony applied the smooth material onto himself, and then the fingers returned, pushing the lines aside again as Tony guided himself towards Steve’s ass, this time aiming to go in.

“Steve…” Tony’s voice drifted over as a hand splayed over one of his ass-cheeks, and Steve let out a measured breath. 

“I’ve got it.” he said in a halted voice as he pressed back slowly, eyes closed and eyebrows pulled up in concentration as he took Tony in slowly. The man stayed utterly still, allowing Steve to control the motion until he was fully inside, with Steve in his lap. With the tightness of the ropes, Steve wasn’t sure how long he’d last, now that the hot pressure was added inside him. Tony didn’t do anything to initiate a pace, only pressed forward, bowing over Steve’s back to press a kiss to a random patch of available back. 

For a long moment they stayed like this, Steve moving a little to get accustomed again to the presence inside him. When he concluded enough was enough, he rocked forward a bit, letting Tony slide out an inch. 

Hands grabbed Steve’s hips then, rough skin and tight hold and Steve liked it when Tony held him like this. The pace escalated, slowly but surely, and Steve reached down to tug the ropes a bit before he took a firm hold of himself. He didn’t even know how he realized it, but one of Tony’s hands definitely moved to grab at the ropes for purchase, pulling Steve closer, harder each time. It was going to end very soon. Steve’s breath hitched and he felt it burn down his throat as he forced air into his lungs. And then Tony did something - arguably, pushed down the middle of Steve’s back, somehow changing the angle - it didn’t really matter what he did, the point was that that was it. Steve heard his own voice slipping out from between his lips, heated, needy, and he came hard. His eyes were tightly shut then, and he rocked back into each of Tony’s returns like he needed it to perfect his orgasm - and he really did need it.

Tony wasn’t slow to follow. The sight of Steve’s back, the way his cock slid into that tightness, framed by the black lines of that rope - which added _wonderful_  pressure to the whole deal - had all been enough to get him there much earlier than this, but he held on until he was sure Steve was done, and only then did he allow himself to let out an audible gasp and press harder, a few short, sharp thrusts were enough to complete the deal, and he knew Steve could feel him pulsing inside as he came, the smile on the man’s face telling and adorable.

They remained motionless for a long moment, neither feeling words were appropriate. Steve’s eyes opened slowly when he felt Tony’s fingers at the small of his back, smoothing down the last knot before pulling it free. A few minutes of tugging and pulling, and the rope was out of the way, and only then did Tony start to pull free of Steve’s incredible heat. 

They collapsed on the bed next to one another, panting and sated and smiling as they turned to look at one another. When the heat started to disperse, Steve pulled a bit closer, draping his arm across Tony’s chest and pressing the tip of his nose to Tony’s temple. “Thanks.” he whispered, and Tony laughed, and turned his head to plant his lips over Steve’s own.  
  
“I should be the one thanking you.” Tony argued, and Steve tightened his hold on him.  
  
“It felt really good.” Steve muttered, eyes closing for longer intervals, and Tony placed a hand over his arm.   
  
“It was… very hot.” Tony supplied, a small mischievous smile on his face. Another Captain America secret reserved only for him - Steve Rogers liked kinky sex.

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tutorial referred to in this piece can be found [here](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-HQIr0INU73o/TZTs1qN_KZI/AAAAAAAAACQ/IS4hAUFkj7A/s1600/kikkou-shibari-english-guide-howto.gif), and it is indeed the pattern I had them use.


End file.
